


Heat

by SummonerYuki



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerYuki/pseuds/SummonerYuki
Summary: “You had me the moment I met you, miela.”Travelling is rough when it's mating season, and even rougher when you're determined not to give in to your heat. But just because you're scared doesn't mean you have to be alone, and Rakan's compassion finally makes Xayah realize that she hasn't been alone since the moment she met him.Rated explicit for sex and two people disgustingly in love and finally realizing it.
Relationships: Rakan/Xayah (League of Legends)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	Heat

For a moment, her ears perked and her stomach roiled. Her eyes snapped over to a murky alleyway, cast in shadow and occupied. Two bodies writhed in the sparse light, breaths intertwined, limbs snaking around each other in increasing desperation. The sounds hit first and the pheromones hit second.

Xayah’s nose wrinkled, and she turned away, pulling her hood up further over her face despite how much her ears complained. Rakan sang a low note next to her, having followed her sudden movements.

 _“_ _Wooow_ _,”_ he whispered, the noise ending in a whistle. His gaze stayed towards the alleyway for a moment as they made their way down the street. “People sure are blatant around here, huh?”

The Vastayan wanted to complain back—maybe something about the _pot calling the kettle black—_ but more than that, she just wanted to disappear from this place.

“It’s mating season,” she grumbled, and though their footsteps took them further and further from the alley, her ears could still pick up the soft moans and desperate breathes of the couple tangled together in the shadows. “This town is full of beasts like us. What’d you expect.”

“If it’s full of Vastaya then why won’t you let your ears out—”

“And have a bunch of assholes harassing me for an exotic fuck? I don’t think so. Vastaya or not we are still rare, Rakan. Don’t act so simple.”

The comment clearly stung him, as it was meant to, but her partner let it roll off his back as usual.

“Mmm. Whatever you say, Xayah.”

Her face burned, but from the corner of her eyes, she could see Rakan pull his collar up just a little higher.

The midnight mist was foggy and dense, but it still didn’t mask the pheromones that floated across the northern winds. No matter how quickly they walked, she could hear it—her senses were assaulted with passion and lust, her ears molested by the soft sighs and heated gasps that circled around them. Now that she was aware, her body wouldn’t let her escape them.

She wasn’t a child; she’d long gotten used to her heat, long gotten used to walking tall and looking down her nose at the beasts around her. She wasn’t like them, wandering the streets and searching for companionship; she _couldn’t_ be like them. Not with the weight she carried on her shoulders. Love was a burden, sex even more so. The possibility of getting pregnant was out of the question.

The Vastayan jumped when Rakan’s long fingers alighted upon her shoulder.

“Should we stop for the night? It’s late, and we’ve gotten far enough already.”

Xayah shook his hand off her quickly, pushing him away rougher than she should have. _“Don’t touch me,”_ she snapped for good measure, and Rakan’s hands flew up in surrender. He waited for her to speak, ears perked for the breath she took in as her mouth opened. “...fine. Pick an inn, it doesn’t matter where.”

“There’s one down the way, with the stone chimney? It looks cozy.”

“Fine. Hurry up.”

Xayah’s nails clicked against the cobblestone as her pace picked up, and Rakan jogged lightly to catch her.

It’d been... _odd_ with him, to say the least. The last year or so of traveling with the performer had been equal parts frustrating and gratifying. Frustrating, because he was an annoyance within himself; always loud, always drawing attention to her, always in the middle of a gaggle of females the moment she left him alone, and always, _always_ on her mind. It pissed her off to think that having company felt nice—that having him with her meant she didn’t always have to cope with what was in her head.

It was gratifying, because he made her feel safe. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself in self-loathing as they approached the inn.

The stone front did indeed look cozy, and more so, soundproof. Rakan skipped ahead with the intention of opening the door for her, but Xayah pushed past him, shouldering her way roughly through the door and leaving him to storm up to the welcome desk.

“Two rooms,” she snarled at the innkeeper, making her jump when she slammed her hands down on the countertop. The innkeeper—a plump, middle-aged woman, a human—eyed her talons wearily for a moment before an interested look alighted her face.

“Mmm, that’ll be fifty gold.”

Xayah stared at her for a moment, the corner of her nose twitching.

 _"Fifty gold?!”_ she screamed back in the woman’s face, making her jump and Rakan leap forward to grab Xayah’s shoulders. The Vastaya elbowed him back quickly without looking at him. “That’s robbery,” she snarled, “no inn from here to Piltover would charge more than twenty a night.”

“Then you can sleep in Piltover,” the innkeeper replied stiffly, chin up as her arms folded. “Two rooms with one body each is a waste to me.”

“What the _fuck_ does that mean,” Xayah snapped back, and the innkeeper looked her up and down for a moment.

“It’s mating season,” she replied simply, shoulders raising and lowering. “Two bodies in one room means I have an open room to rent for the night. You two taking up separate rooms when I could sell them for thirty is just bad business for me. You’re lucky I don’t charge you the full sixty, yeah?” Her cold eyes surveyed her again once more, and Xayah’s hands shrunk back from the desk to clench by her sides. “...and besides, aren’t you here for the same reason as everyone else? That’s a handsome man you’ve got there.”

Rakan’s ears flicked up behind her. “Oh, thank you—!”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m an animal, you filthy scammer. Give me the room. _One.”_

* * *

“That was quite the heated moment there, Xayah. What’s got you so worked up tonight?” 

Xayah stood there silently for a moment, thoroughly dismayed. There was indeed only one bed, with rose petals scattered across the sheets and a bottle of self-lubricant on the bedside table. A set of scented candles burned on a stone slab coffee table, the only source of light in the room save for the street lamps outside that shone through the cracked curtains. She was beginning to wonder if her rash decision had been the right one. One sharp look at Rakan sent the message, and he raised his hands wearily as his ears lowered, slinking off to the opposite corner of the room towards the threadbare couch for the night. He leaned down and sniffed it once, clearly dismayed but not willing to fight her on it. 

“But seriously, I thought you were going to leap over the counter when that keeper lady said the room prices,” he continued as he tossed his satchel in the nearby armchair, unfastening his cloak. He started to lay it out as a blanket over the couch before second-thinking, draping his precious feathers over the back of the armchair instead. He plopped down on the couch and tossed his long legs over the end arm before finishing. “Are you really so surprised at the higher prices? Haven’t you ever travelled during mating season?”

 _"No._ And I don’t intend to ever again.” 

“Aww, c’mon. Some of my best memories were performing in beastie towns during mating season.” 

Xayah shot him a look of disgust, upper lip curled. He was already grinning back when she looked over at him, and she shuddered in slight embarrassment at the look on his face. 

“Right. I forgot you’re a whore.” 

“Aww, don’t be like that. Life’s a party, why not enjoy it as it comes!” 

Xayah rolled her eyes at the double entendre. She tossed her satchel on the bedside table, knocking over the lubricant, and swiped at the rose petals on the bed furiously. 

“Besides, I’m not like that anymore,” Rakan mused over her shoulder, humming a sweet, soft tune as he spoke. “Gave that life up when I wanted something serious.” 

“Yeah? And when was that?” 

“About a year ago.” 

Xayah’s shoulders stiffened, and Rakan let his hums die down in sincerity. 

“...stop talking.” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Rakan went back to his humming, a little softer this time as weariness settled into his bones. Xayah let herself fall onto the bedspread with her head full. 

_I don’t have time for him, I don’t have time for words I know he’s said to dozens of girls before. I can’t deal with this right now, I have better things to focus on. That town..._ _Orico_ _, was it? On the outskirts of_ _Ionia. If the rumors were true, there was a tribe of Vastaya left there, untouched by darkness and by humanity. If we could only find them, maybe there would be a clue as to where my people—_

 _“A_ _annh_ _...!”_

Xayah’s thoughts were disrupted by a loud moan that echoed through the wall near her head. She shot up in disgust at the noise, the headboard of her bed rattling as the couple on the other side of the wall banged against their divider. Faintly, she heard Rakan sit up behind her, and she turned his way for some sort of validation. He stared back at her with a mix of sympathy on his face. She knew he wouldn’t have cared had he been the one in the bed; she knew these sorts of things didn’t bother someone like him, someone with experience and passion in his heart. 

But to her it felt... _bad._ It felt disturbing, like something she couldn’t comprehend, something she couldn’t tear down and get away from. She’d had crushes, had had feelings before, but she’d been thrust into the world so quickly by her own doing that they were never something she had gotten to take the time to explore before. She didn’t know how it felt, how _anything_ felt, and that crushed her. 

Facing the unknown terrified her. She couldn’t control the lust she knew broiled in her stomach from her heat, but she could control keeping it away from anyone. She flinched as Rakan stood. 

“Do you, ah... the wall on the other side is the edge of the inn, so no one is attached to it. Do you want to sleep over there?” 

Xayah began to shake her head, not wanting to sleep on a couch full of smells, but Rakan had already began to move it from its place. He pushed it to the side, nails skittering on the wooden floor almost comically as he pushed his whole body into it, the same thing occurring as he moved on to the stone coffee table. He walked over to her then, but waited so she could get up from the bed before approaching the headboard. 

“Grab the other side, we can push it to the wall.” 

Xayah did as she was told, quietly amazed that he would do so much for her when just minutes ago he was comfortable and dozing on the couch. The two of them scraped the wooden bed towards the back of the room until the foot of it hit the wall. Rakan tossed the pillows up towards the wall as Xayah gingerly sat back on the bedspread, face down in shame. The noises had almost subsided so far away, but their effect lingered on her, and she curled up with her hands over face on the bed. 

She could still hear them. Still feel their lust, sense the passion she’d never experienced and at this point never hoped to. How scary was it to give yourself to someone else, even just for a night? To trust your body with someone, to bare yourself in a senseless cloud of hormones and fake highs— 

The mattress depressed behind her, and she felt Rakan’s hands—warm, comforting, familiar—settle over her ears. 

“Does that help?” 

Xayah’s heart was pounding, and with the barrier of Rakan’s hands it only became louder. She clenched her thighs together as a shiver of heat coursed through his body. 

_Please don’t touch me. Please don’t touch me. I don’t know what I’ll do._

“Talk to me. You feel so sad.” 

Xayah’s body curled tighter, her nails digging into her own scalp as she hid herself further in her palms. 

“...I am.” 

“Why are you sad? Are you scared?” 

Xayah wanted so hard to be angry at him, to snap back that he was wrong, that she wasn’t scared of anything. But the accuracy of his words pierced her sharper than any blade ever had. His breath stirred the tips of her ears as he began to speak again. 

“Y’know, my younger sister? Her heat scared her too. When it first began, she was so scared of giving in to her own body that she’d stay locked up in her room for days whenever it cycled around. It made her miserable and distrustful. I can’t imagine how it must feel for you ladies to go through.” 

“...what’d she do.” 

“Pardon?” 

“How’d she stop being so scared.” 

The words had come out as a mumble, but she felt Rakan shuffle behind her, his warm breath heating her neck as he moved closer. 

“I’m not really sure... not completely anyway. I left a few months later, to perform with a traveling band. The last I saw of her she had a partner.” 

“How does that solve _anything.”_ Xayah’s words came out in a snarl, but rather than chastising Rakan’s sister, it was as if she were speaking to herself. “How does giving in to someone solve _any_ of what I feel?!” 

“Oh, it doesn’t,” Rakan acknowledged, “but she didn’t. Relationships are more than just sex, Xayah. That’s only the easy part.” He stopped for moment to think, one of his forefingers tapping on her ear as he gathered his thoughts. “Let me, ahh... clarify. Rather than being so scared of herself and everyone else, she found someone she loved, enough that she didn’t want to be scared of him even when that time came around. She talked to him about it and how she didn’t like the feeling and didn’t want that to be the only reason she gave herself to him, does that make sense? I don’t know, I guess what I’m trying to say is that she was still scared, but she decided that that didn’t mean she had to be lonely, too. She could be scared with someone else.” 

Xayah wanted so desperately to move away from him, but her body felt stiff and immovable, and she feared the feeling of his touch abandoning her. It kept her grounded. It kept her sane. It kept her from being alone. Rakan’s body moved even closer until his chest was against her back, as if answering her. 

“Xayah, won’t you let me be scared with you?” 

A single, wracked sob escaped her body, and not a breath later Rakan’s arms were around her. He pulled her into him, so close she thought they might melt together, and the stability of his arms and the feeling of his chin in the crook of her neck gave her the strength to cry openly. 

“I hate this, _I hate this,_ I don’t know how to feel, I don’t _want_ to feel—!” 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, let it out...” 

Xayah let herself scream in rage, clenching her fists and kicking her feet and curling around her own stomach. Heat had permeated her entire body now, and she cried as her head became cloudy and the space between her legs became hot and wet. She turned towards her partner, and while she still couldn’t bear to face him, she buried her face in his bare chest and relished the feeling of his skin against hers. Her legs wrapped around one of his unconsciously, grinding sloppily against his thigh. She gasped between sobs as Rakan reacted to her, hands alighting on her hips as he pulled his leg back and ground his knee in circles between her legs. 

“Tell me what you want, what you don’t want. Tell me what you’re scared of.” 

_“I’m not scared of you.”_

Rakan’s body shivered for the briefest of seconds, and she could feel it. She wanted to feel more of him, _even more._ Her hands reached for him, clawing at his shoulders, burying themselves in the base of his thick shock of meticulous hair. He matched her, hands sliding up her body from her hips to the sides of her face. His thumbs held her jaw firmly in his grasp, and she jerked his head down the moment he pulled hers up. For the first time that night they locked eyes, and it was as if Xayah was seeing him for the first time again. 

The wild magic that danced in his eyes had enraptured her as it did now, made her feel at home. She remembered how it felt to fight alongside him that night in Vlonqo, the rush she’d felt in her stomach as he dashed around her, knocking up the men she skewered and laughing all the while. For a long time after he had bothered her, following her around despite her protests, but he kept her interest whenever he listened intently to her mission. He knew many songs of their people from faraway lands that she’d never gotten to learn, and he taught her patiently as they traveled together. What had once been an annoying laugh was now a familiar sound she could pick out of a crowd. What had once been a frustrating companion was now a pair footsteps that belonged in sync with hers. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

Rakan’s voice was small—far away, almost—and he seemed to have spoken with his eyes. Xayah couldn’t tear hers away as he carefully stroked her face with his thumb. 

“...I...” 

“You’re stronger than your heat. Tell me what you want, from your heart.” 

The Vastayan’s jaw clenched, lower lip trembling as she took in the words she wanted to hear. Her tears began again, but he was right there to dry them. 

“...I want _you.”_

“You had me the moment I met you, miela.” 

This time Rakan didn’t wait, nor did Xayah want him to; he brought her face up towards his as she pulled him down, and a final set of tears rolled down her face as their lips met. 

_Everything about him was magic; everything about him felt like home._

She didn’t have to fight anymore, not with him around. Her body unraveled, and she let the warmth inside she’d tried so hard to hold back drown her. Rakan’s hands moved again. 

Every part of her skin ignited where he touched her; long nails scraped down her collarbones as his fingers found the clasp of her cloak, delicately unhooking it and removing the wash of feathers she used to hide herself. He didn’t bother with her dress, hands wandering quickly under it. Part of her was ashamed when his fingers hooked into the waistband of her underwear; they were soaked, and the rush of pheromones she released as he pulled them down was nauseating. But it didn’t seem to bother him; it felt nice as he snuggled his face next to her, breath tickling the delicate feathers of her ears as he whispered into them. 

_“You smell so sweet.”_

He always knew what to say— _always, always._ She tilted her head back up for another kiss, and he gave it to her willingly. 

Xayah squirmed preemptively as the tips of Rakan’s fingers slid down between her legs, but where she expected embarrassment she just felt relief as his touch ran across sticky lips. He kept their mouths together as he carefully spread her apart, giving her the chance to escape if she wished. Instead, Xayah untangled her fingers from his hair, sliding her hands down the strong back she’d seen so many times before. She explored his skin delicately and with electrified fingers. Her hands ran across the peaks of his shoulderblades, the valleys of his spine, the knives of his hips. When they pathed to the front of his waist, she recoiled a bit at his stiff member, startled. Rakan separated their mouths to chuckle softly and nudge her forehead with his. 

“Sorry, miela, you’ve got me all worked up. Did I scare you?” 

“...no.” 

“Good.” 

His fingers brushed against her clitoris, and her hips bucked unconsciously into his touch. He smiled into her hair. 

“Do you feel good?” 

_“Yes.”_

“Good. ’Cause I’m about to make you feel _amazing.”_

Rakan planted one last kiss to the side of her head, and Xayah let out a desperate whimper as he let go of her to slide down to the end of the bed. She reached for him, and he gratefully took her hands, pulling them instead to his long ears to hold onto. 

“You’re okay, miela. I’m with you. Just relax.” 

Xayah watched him, face hot; she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him, even as he met her gaze, even as he kept it, even as he languidly rolled his tongue out from his mouth and dipped his head between her legs. 

It was like nothing she’d ever felt before. 

_Hot._ It was hot, _so_ hot. She was desperately aware of how flatly he pressed his tongue against her, slowly and carefully caressing her with wetness and warmth before pulling his head up with a pointed tongue. His fingers slid back into her easily, and while Xayah was acutely aware of his sharp claws, he only kept the pads of his fingers towards her—all pleasure, no pain. It was… a lot. The gentle pressure of his fingers in a place she couldn’t reach, combined with the steady warmth and pressure of his tongue to a place she’d never touched— 

“I-I feel weird—” 

“Like what, miela?” 

His fingers never stopped, and his lips brushed her clit as he spoke. Her hips were moving whether she meant them to or not, grinding against his fingers, wanting for his mouth to grace her again. 

“Like… like something’s going to happen, like something is gonna come out—” 

“Just let it come as it does. Let yourself feel it and be washed away. I promise you will feel _so_ good, my love. You can trust me.” 

Xayah wanted to squint at him, to make it clear she doubted him and maybe even threaten what would happen if he was wrong. But her face was too mellow and her insides too warm, begging her to say or do anything just to get the feeling of his fingers and mouth back, to relieve her of the lust she felt from her heat. 

“...okay.” 

Rakan smiled at her, genuinely, leaning down to gently plant a kiss on her wet lips before tilting his head with his tongue out—licking her, caressing her, sucking on her, burying himself in her. His fingers began to move again, and Xayah moved her hips, grinding down on him with increasing urgency. The warmth in her stomach was back, heralding a feeling she couldn’t understand and couldn’t stop. Her legs shook and her breathing quickened. She felt like a dam would break soon, one filled with desire and a flood of feelings towards the man causing it. 

Oddly enough, it didn’t scare her. 

“...R-Rakan... I can’t, _I can’t—”_

His fingers only pumped faster, and she grasped his ears like a lifeline, one more ragged breath drawing on her lips before the dam broke. 

She hadn’t meant to, but her thighs slapped against the sides of Rakan’s head with tremendous force; the small _omphf_ he made would have been laugh worthy had she not been seeing stars. The entirety of the lower half of her body was pulsating, her insides still squirming with pleasure, her hips weak and her body entirely satisfied. He withdrew his tongue back from her, but his fingers took their time, slowly retracting and curling up to leave just the barest of scrapes against her skin with his nails. 

“...how do you feel, Xayah?” 

He waited patiently for her to catch her breath, chest heaving. Xayah felt like she was on the verge of passing out, the combination of slight fear, overstimulation, and whatever the fuck _that_ was leaving her lightheaded. 

“Do you feel better now that you came? Did it help some of your heat—” 

“More.” 

“...what—” 

_“More.”_

Rakan took a moment to think, ears twitching, trying to hide his apprehension and excitement. Xayah knew the look; it was the same fidgeting he displayed when he was looking forward to something that had to do with her—maybe the night was cold and you’d let him snuggle up against you, or you’d gotten too drunk and he’d asked you to dance and against your better judgment you’d said yes because he just looked so damn happy about it. Normally the feeling it left in your stomach bounced between satisfied and annoyed, but right now it was thoroughly, thoroughly satisfied. Xayah smiled at him, just a little, and his ears wiggled back. 

“Okay.” The joy in his voice was undeniable. “Let me take care of you, miela.” 

His fingers fumbled around his waist, desperately trying to undo the rope that held his baggy pants up. His face flushed as the seconds ticked, before he took a moment to breathe and pull them down. Xayah eyed him for a moment, ears flicking in curiosity, and Rakan’s hands moved to cover himself for a brief second before forcing himself to stop. 

“...are you still okay?” 

“Mmm-hmm. Just finally get to see what the girls were all over for years.” 

“Guys too,” Rakan reminded her cheerily, but a moment later his expression was somber. “None of those people matter now,” he told her, and Xayah’s heart sang. 

He held her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her one more time, whispering for her to tell him if she wanted to stop. She could taste herself on him, and she wasn’t ashamed to accept just how much more excited that made her. 

Her legs were still shaking from the moments before, knees clenched, but they separated easily as he pushed his body into her. She could feel his head coming to press against her sensitive flesh and the hungry fire that alighted in her stomach as it did. 

“You’re sure this is okay—” 

_“Rakan.”_

“Okay, okay... but please just tell me if you want to stop.” 

“I won’t.” 

Rakan’s ears flickered at the rapidfire answer, and he leaned down to press their mouths together again in an attempt to hide the smile that had overtaken his face. 

His head prodded at her once more, and with a small sigh, he entered her. 

_Big big big more more more—_

Xayah gasped into Rakan’s mouth as his length slid into her easily, lubricated by his mouth moments before and the wetness that her body wouldn’t stop producing. Rakan’s shoulders relaxed as her hands dug into them, clearly delighted to finally have some stimulation for himself. He paused for just a moment in case she needed it before slowly pulling out. 

_“_ _Nnngh_ _…”_

Xayah tilted her head back to let the desperation leave her mouth, and Rakan let her, gently kissing her neck and nipping gently at the base of an ear. Everything about him just felt so _g o o d._ She moved her hips to press down on him, and he pushed back into her eagerly. 

More, _more—_

As if reading her thoughts, Rakan gyrated his hips once more, this time speeding up as he pulled out and thrust back into her. His warm cock was reaching places further than his fingers could find, and the same feeling of unquenchable thirst welled back in her stomach. 

She knew it wasn’t the hormones. She knew it wasn’t her heat. She knew it was the man scraping at her collarbones with his teeth as he pounded desperately into her. 

“Xayah… _Xayah…_ baby I’m close, I can’t take much more—” 

Words wouldn’t come through to her, as if traveling through a dense fog before even alighting in her mind. The haze of hormones, lust, and sheer pleasure kept her bucking into him, wrapping her long legs around his, voice loud as she begged him not to stop. 

“Sweetheart… _Xayah!”_

The moment after she came again and the moment before he pulled out, a shock of fear at his earlier words struck down her spine, colder than any winter’s bite. Her head snapped up, catching him squarely in the jaw, and he careened backwards in pain. Her head spun for a solid minute, still dizzy from the sensation of coming the moment before alongside the pain of nailing him in the jaw, but when she looked down at her stomach, palpable relief flooded her senses. 

Rakan sat back on his heels, rubbing the side of his face tenderly, ears caught swinging wildly between a low pleasure and a high sense of pain. 

“Oh my _gods,_ sleeping with you is dangerous...” 

His eyes flickered down, cheeks reddening immensely when he saw his partner staring at the seed he’d splattered all over her stomach. 

“S-Sorry, I am _so_ sorry, I-I wasn’t really expecting—I mean, I didn’t have a condom—“ 

Xayah let her head fall back, and surprised even herself when she laughed; a loud, hearty laugh, one that felt freer than she had for a long, long time. Rakan grinned back awkwardly, not entirely sure what she found so funny. 

“…you—” 

“Y-Yes?” 

“You are unbelievable.” 

“I know, I’m sorry, let me find something to clean you up—” 

Xayah sat up despite the mess on her stomach, reaching out to grab Rakan firmly by the chin and pull him into a sloppy but wholly satisfied kiss. 

“…thank you,” she managed finally after pulling back, leaving her partner giddy but still confused. “For not coming inside. I don’t think I’m in the position to bring a child into this godforsaken land.” 

“Well of course not, you still have stuff to do.” 

Even just the simplicity and the earnestness of Rakan’s eyes as he spoke made her smile. She leaned forward again, this time stopping a breath’s length away from his mouth, letting him gently close the gap between their lips himself. 

“…I adore you, Xayah,” he whispered carefully, and he moved forward to let their foreheads meet as the woman cradled his face in her hands. “Maybe even more than adore you. I will never, ever do anything to hurt you, ever. If I could, I’d want to dance with you for the rest of my life.” 

“That sure is a long time.” 

“If I had you, it would never be long enough.” 

Xayah smiled, kissing his lips again and again and again. “You’ve had me for a while, and you’ll keep having me for a long, long time.” 

Rakan’s happiness at her words were obvious, and he hummed a quick tune between kisses, unable to keep all his happiness inside him. He laughed, just once, his silliness returning to him in a moment of comfort. 

“So is my dick really that amazing or—” 

“Don’t ruin this, Rakan.” 

They leaned forward together for one last long kiss, for the moment. Xayah smiled warmly at him, blinking slowly in the face of her fall from her heat-induced high. 

“Is it bedtime, miela?” 

“Yeah… yeah, I want to sleep…” 

“Then let’s get you cleaned up, honey.” 

Xayah wrapped her arms around Rakan’s shoulders again in a hug, and he gently laid her back on the bed, brushing her hair back fondly from her face. She closed her eyes and listened to him rummage around the room, eventually finding tissues to gently wipe her with. She shuffled her legs lazily as he moved between them, carefully wiping away the mess she’d made of herself, before kicking away his attempts at putting her underwear back on. 

“Xayah, why—” 

“Let me change in the morning… and besides, easier for round two…” 

Xayah could hear him scoff in anxious anticipation, eventually muttering, “Aww, stop…” With a last nervous huff, he added, “You’d kill me if I said that to you.” 

“Of course I would.” 

“But damn do I love you for it.” 

The two of them paused at his words, and before Rakan could even stutter a backtrack, Xayah raised a hand with her eyes still closed. 

“Good. You know me well, and I love you for that, too.” 

Rakan sighed, defeated, and Xayah felt the mattress sink next to her. He snuggled up close, and she smiled in silent content when she felt he’d followed suit and hadn’t bothered to get dressed either. The back of his hand brushed up against hers, and she found the energy to wrap her pinky around his, unable to let him go just yet. 

“Rakan?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Sing me a song.” 

“Anything for you, miela.” 

Rakan was always singing, always humming a tune, and while she wanted for it to annoy her most days, she couldn’t deny his voice was toned and soothing. She listened to him now, whistling softly to find a song, before beginning softly in a strong, smooth voice. 

“Across the sands of Shurima, to the dunes of the bay, lie the promises of freedom, let me show you the way...” 

Her breath slowed as it left her lungs, and slowly—gratefully—she let herself succumb to a sleep deeper than she’d had for as long as she could remember, content knowing she'd sleep and rise to his songs for far, far into the future.

**Author's Note:**

> 98% of my works, both completed and WIP, consist of two people banging it out then falling asleep together. It's a problem honestly


End file.
